polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealandball
Conch Republicball (Another STRONK micronation) Irelandball (He also hates UKball) New Zealandball (Sea Loving brother) Nauruball (Kidnap Victim) Scotlandball (He also wants an indeoendence from UKball)|enemies = My bad father that don't want my independence THOSE SHIET GERMAN NAZI GAVE A COUP D'ÉTAT IN STRONK SEALAND THIESE ADDIECTED IN MARIJUANA SUPPORTED GERMAN COUP! WILL DIE AND BE MY SLAVE! That Guy Says That Forts Are Haram |hates = being irrelevant, burning, being part of the UK, people not recognizing him|predecessor = |successor = |ended = |status = Independence|government = Oligarchy, Constitutional monarchy|language = English|type = Micronation|personality = Liberal, Independent, with anger problems|gender = |military = |likes = Freedom, Sea, Fish|bork = Relevant relevant!|nativename = Principality of Sealand|capital = HM Fort Roughsball|religion = Protestantism|food = Fish|onlypredecessor = UKball|predicon = UK}}Sealand is localizated on a seafort from World War II he stole from UK. plus would be the Extremly-Smallest-in-The world if he was a country... though how can a lil house and a balcony become an independent COUNTRY.. but Sealand stronk ;-;. History Before Sealandball was founded, the platform it was founded on was one of several series of sea forts meant to prevent Naziball's Air Force from bombing UKball's clay. After World War 2, these platforms were abandoned and left to the elements. Sealandball was founded by a pirate radio broadcaster (UKball was trying to prevent rock and roll from degenerating his society at that time) trying to take advantage of the platform to broadcast banned music. While doing so, he and his son had a run-in with the law after he tried to scare away other pirate broadcasters by shooting a few warning shots their way; drawing UKball's attention. Sealand was summoned into court over the incident and came to found out that the incident occurred outside of UKball's soverign territory (UK claims only 3 kilometers of water away from their shores under international laws). The budding microball having won the legal war, announced his soveringty and became a microstate. The little Sealand however was not prepared for a proper war, which soon came. Set up by a rebellious sealand native (the prime-minister), Sealand was couped by Germanyball and Netherlandsball. After kicking their arses, Sealand returned to normal state. Unfortunetly, Sealand suffered a burning after it randomly burst into flames. Sealand slowly recovered, rebuilding destroyed sections of it's fortress. Nowadays, Sealand enjoys fame due to it's broadway play, Sealand!:The Musical (shown below), which depicted the life and hardships of Sealand, as well as it's above average football team. Once Alderneyball played football (soccer) with Sealandball. He also into skateboarding ramp when is bored. Relationships Allies * Conch Republicball - Also a microball. Also stronk. * Irelandball - Sort of friends. Have a common enemy. * New Zealandball - Sealandball's sea-loving brother. * Nauruball - Friend/Kidnap victim. I keep him tied up in the basement. * Sacky. He's the only one who understands. * Liberlandball - Don't worry we'll win someday Enemies *Molossiaball - HOW DARE BE SMALLER THAN ME?! * UKball - Eccentric dad who won't let go. We are of friends sometimes. I am of luckies that Papa didn't destroy me.ONE DAY YOU WOULD BE MY SLAVE MWAHAHHAH! *Germanyball - THEY COUPED ME AND KIDNAPPED THE HEIR PRINCE (now the regent)! THEY NEED TO DIE! *Netherlandsball - THEY HELPED THE COUP! *Serbiaball - Won't let my friend Liberlandball go *Croatiaball- Same thing as Serbiaball SPDKRMD.png|Sealand best principality! AtOAaUB.png|Sealand and Co. AvOtpNX.png|Sealand can into internet 2BOuc9C.png|Sealand is not gift! yRCjSPK.png|Sealand, yuo are of genius! EqOfgWg.png|Independence! D8Groxq.png|Sealandball and Nauruball's New year party Neighbors.png Fisherman.png 579The-benefits-of-being-an-island-nation1-600x3386.png Sealand and Russia.png Country mottos.jpg Icmzk4U.png Sealand is finally recognised.png 9NMAnPW.png 2zYuDBH.png Sealand stronk.PNG Sealand!: The musical wJ8Vnit.png|Part 1 wlkHIjQ.png|Part 2 hv82rd9.png|Part 3 Yoe5izX.png|Part 4 hq6OWvc.png|Part 5 H1srwJK.png|Part 6 Category:Sealandball Category:UKball Category:UK Category:Micronations Category:Microballs Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Irrelevant Category:De Facto Countries Category:Doomed Category:Sealand Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:English Speaking Island countryball Category:English Category:English Speaking Category:Micronationball images Category:Black